Rouge, couleur sang
by Koukiam
Summary: Quand Sakura découvre qu’une amie de son lycée s'est fait violemment assassinée, tout s’écroule. L’arrivée d’un nouvel élève chamboulera sa vie, et quand s’y mêlent certains sentiments, ils nous aveuglent… et on ne voit rien. Plus rien.
1. Tout a un commencement

**Prologue **:On dit que tout a un commencement…

**M**on coude posé sur la table, ma paume soutenant ma joue glaciale, mon regard émeraude rivé sur les photocopies précédemment distribuées par l'enseignant. Un souffle d'agacement naquit de mes lèvres écarlates et sèches, cachées sous un châle argenté. Mes orteils gelés bougèrent à la suite d'un intense effort ; mes doigts se resserrèrent sur le plume tenu au creux de ma main. Je m'efforçais à garder mon attention sur le cours, dure tentative lorsque la froideur envahissant la salle me gelait de la tête aux deux pieds, pourtant si bien emmitouflés dans de grosses chaussettes bleues. Nous étions en pleine saison d'hiver, et la température baissait… baissait de jours en jours. Pour Konoha, le plus souvent voilée d'un beau ciel bleu éclairé par un scintillant soleil, cet hiver aura été phénoménal. La ville entière, recouverte d'une fine couche blanchâtre ; pourtant, un si mirifique spectacle…

Du fond de la classe, je pouvais apercevoir le professeur animant chacune de ses paroles par des gestes tous aussi idiots. Détaillant chaque élève présent dans la salle, il me fut clair que nul d'entre eux ne semblait s'intéresser au long monologue de l'enseignant, bien qu'enthousiaste. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma voisine. Le menton posé sur la paume de sa main, les yeux à demi-clos ; le cours ne semblait la captiver. Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction, sûrement avait-elle perçu mes pupilles la détailler. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, dévoilant ses parfaites dents blanches. Et elle continua sa sieste.

Reportant mon attention sur la feuille de cours tenue à présent entre mes doigts, je parcourus à grande vitesse chacune des lignes. Puis, soudainement prise d'un ennui immense, reposai le papier sur mon bureau. Je soufflai. Ce professeur voulait vraiment nous voir crever, donner tant d'exercices à cette heure si matinale…

Subitement, le bruit d'une main qui s'abat sur une table résonna. Une touffe blonde bondit. Et une voix s'écria :

- , on ne dort pas en cours. S'ils sont si ennuyants que vous ne le laissez paraître, allez donc dormir dans le bureau de principale. Je suis certain qu'elle apprécierait.

Le blond lui répondit. Mais je ne réussis à déchiffrer aucun de ses mots, car j'étais sur le point de m'endormir à mon tour. Après cette brève interruption, l'enseignant continua son discours. Sa voix me berçait, je me sentais bien. Telle une gamine sur une balançoire.

Un son me parvint aux oreilles, me sortant de mes songes. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Ma voisine semblait s'agiter, elle dessinait. De beaux dessins, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Je l'admirais, c'était tellement beau…

Le bruit d'une légère frappe, si faible qu'il me fût difficile de le percevoir. Avait-on toqué ? Je relevai la tête, cessant ma contemplation. J'avais bien entendu, quelqu'un avait frappé. Le professeur s'anima brusquement, telle une flamme qu'on ravive. Il s'approcha de la porte, saisissant la poignée entre ses doigts et l'entrouvrit. Semblant content de ce qu'il se trouvait devant lui, il s'écarta, laissant de la place à l'inconnu pour qu'il entre.

Mon pouls s'accéléra brutalement. Mes pupilles fixèrent le nouveau venu ne pouvant s'en détacher, le détaillant sans vergogne. « Mon dieu, qu'il est beau… », fut la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit.


	2. … Sans remarquer qu’il en manquait un

**Chapitre 1** : […] Sans remarquer qu'il en manquait un.

** M**on dos se cambra, j'aspirai ma lèvre inférieure. Un silence religieux régnait en ces lieux. Personne n'osait bouger sous peine d'émettre le moindre bruit susceptible de l'interrompre. La froideur de la salle de classe me regagna, m'arrachant au passage une faible plainte. Mes poils s'hérissèrent, c'était si froid…

J'étais hypnotisée. Sa peau était blanche comme la craie ; sa chevelure aux crins bruns encadrait son visage aux traits si parfaits ; grand et bien bâti, il avait tout pour plaire. A part, peut-être cet air glacial et impassible qu'il arborait depuis son entrée. Pas une salutation, rien.

Le professeur semblant attendre une quelconque présentation venant de sa part, s'impatienta.

- Ah… (il soupira) Voici Sasuke, c'est un nouvel élève. Il fait maintenant parti de votre classe. Tu peux aller t'asseoir où tu veux, _lui dit-il._

Le dénommé Sasuke ne se fit pas prier. Sans un remerciement pour son enseignant, il emboîta le pas. D'une démarche gracieuse, tel un félin. Je le suivis du regard comme tous mes camarades. Il ne semblait pas du tout gêné de sa soudaine intrusion parmi nous. De sa main, il tira la seule chaise d'une table inoccupée au fond de la salle, et s'installa.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. L'épouvantail comme nous aimions l'appeler demanda l'attention de chaque élève. Tous cessèrent leur observation du beau jeune homme, prêts à subir une nouvelle torture. Oui, c'était une tache difficile que de résister à l'envie de somnoler quand votre professeur, lui-même, à cet air collé au visage.

Heureusement pour nous, la cloche sonna annonçant notre libération. Un brouhaha s'empara de la classe où tous se levèrent sans pour autant ranger leur chaise. D'une démarche rapide, ils sortirent laissant derrière eux le désordre de chacun. Tous, sauf lui et moi.

Bras croisés, yeux clos. Dormait-il ? Je n'osai m'approcher, il dégageait cette froideur que j'aurais aimé éviter. Je pris doucement ma sacoche que je jetai sur ma fine épaule. Je déguerpis rapidement, apeurée.

Je marchais à présent dans les couloirs du lycée, me dirigeant vers la sortie pour prendre l'air. Non que je sois si folle pour me balader sous cette neige glaciale, mais il était 10h00. Heure à laquelle mon copain et moi nous retrouvions sur un banc du lycée. A peine arrivée que je sentis deux bras m'entourer tout en m'apporter la chaleur dont j'avais tant besoin. Une main descendit jusqu'à pouvoir toucher mes hanches, l'autre s'empara de mes doigts les entremêlant aux siens. Un souffle chatouilla mon oreille, et d'une voix plaisante, il me susurra :

- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Comment allez-vous ?

Prête à jouer à ce jeu, je répondis.

- Mais très bien, mon chère monsieur. Et vous ?

Un rire agréable jaillit de ses lèvres. Il lâcha sa prise sur mes hanches, et de son autre main me fit tournoyer afin que je puisse lui faire face. J'aspirai ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas émettre un léger rire de gêne. Je le détaillai de ma petite taille tandis que lui arborait un joli sourire coquin. Il se rapprocha, tendant son autre bras. Sa main vint se placer derrière ma nuque, pendant que de douces lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes. Il embrassait comme un ange. Il était doux, et il m'aimait. Mes doigts jouaient avec ses crins châtains, mon bassin touchait son torse si délicatement tracé. J'étais collé à lui tel un enfant à sa mère.

Malheureusement, la voix d'un idiot que je ne connaissais que trop bien retentit.

- Mais c'est Sakura et Kiba. Vous profitez bien, à ce que je vois, _nous lança-t-il avec un ton moqueur.  
_

A contre cœur, mon amoureux me repoussa doucement. Il souffla comme un gamin à qui on avait dit « non » et s'écria :

- 'Tin. Naruto, t'es vraiment soûlant.

Le blond, sans prêter attention aux paroles de celui qui venait de parler, se rapprocha de nous deux.

- J'vous cherchais. Vous passez jamais la récré' avec nous… Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi, hein.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air boudeur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver mignon comme cela. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien de repoussant, peut-être est-ce à cause de son caractère d'ahuri que peu de filles lui couraient après. Cela faisait depuis bien longtemps que je connaissais Naruto. Dès ma rencontre avec lui, j'avais su qu'il serait un ami sur qui je pourrai compter. Son sourire jovial, ses yeux bleus pétillants, ses cheveux blés bercés par le vent. J'étais même tombée amoureuse de lui, mais ce sentiment avait vite été remplacé par une forte amitié.

Convaincue, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Kiba. Je lui pris la main, et suivis Naruto.

Toute la bande était là. Comme avant. Le blond s'empressa de prendre la jeune Hinata dans ses bras. Une fille admirable, elle. Par sa beauté ainsi que par sa douceur. Brune, aux yeux d'un blanc neige rarissime, jamais elle ne m'avait parlé méchamment, d'ailleurs je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère. Elle aimait Naruto, et c'était réciproque. Depuis, ils vivaient une belle histoire, tous les deux.

Neji, aussi était là. Moins froid qu'avant, il arborait un petit sourire à la vue de ces tourtereaux qui se bécotaient. Une rumeur voulait qu'il ait un petit penchant pour les brunes, qui ne sait pas que « les brunes » en question était Tenten, ma voisine en mathématiques. Grand aux longs cheveux noirs retenus par un simple élastique, il était lui aussi doté de magnifique yeux nacrés.

Se tenait à sa gauche, accoudé au mur, un jeune homme brun dont la tignasse était attachée en queue de cheval avec l'aide, pareillement au cousin d'Hinata, d'un élastique. Les yeux clos, il semblait dormir. Nul doute ne me vint, c'était bien lui ; ce fainéant de première. Un sourire étira le coin de mes lèvres, il n'avait pas changé. Pourtant si intelligent, Shikamaru n'était pas un bosseur inné. Je l'enviais, tout de même. Avoir de bonnes notes, et ne pas travailler… un rêve m'étant irréalisable.

Son compagnon de toujours, assis sur un banc non loin. Un paquet de chips à la main, il semblait savourer l'instant présent. Choji était un type bien, peut-être était-il un peu trop collé à Shikamaru. Mais cela se comprenait, il avait vécu tout comme Naruto des choses affreuses. Seul son meilleur ami, l'ananas, avait été là. Pour penser à autre chose, Choji s'était rendu obsédé par la nourriture. Depuis, il mangeait beaucoup mais ne s'arrêtait jamais. Ca devait être son moyen à lui, de tenir dans ce foutu monde.

Et puis, lui. Un jeune homme pour le moins étrange. Si bien dans sa tête que dans sa façon de s'habiller. Il me fixait de ses pupilles noirâtres depuis mon arrivée, cela me m'était mal à l'aise. Il m'avait avoué, il y a un an qu'il m'aimait. Lee était gentil, oui. Mais comment pouvais-je tomber amoureuse d'un gars comme lui ? Une coupe au bol, une tenue ringarde, des paroles poétiques… Nan, vraiment, je ne vois pas.

D'une démarche déterminée, il s'avança vers moi. Prise de panique, je tentai de reculer. Peine perdue lorsque le bras de Kiba me tenait fermement par la taille. Mais il comprit bien vite mon malaise, et émit un bruyant raclement de gorge auquel Lee ne prêta attention. Néanmoins, il se stoppa quand Naruto prit la parole.

- Sakura… Tu ne trouves pas que le nouveau est… bizarre ?

« Mon Dieu. Merci, merci. » pensais-je.

Malgré que cette question soit stupide. Je l'avais aussi ressenti, ce mec était étrange. Et Naruto était si sérieux…

- Ouais, encore un gars qui frime, _lui répondis-je._

Il fit la moue, déçu par ma réponse. A quoi s'attendait-il ? « Il est beau mais dégage une aura froide… » Voilà ce que j'aurais dû lui dire ?

Soudain, nous entendîmes des cris. Ou plutôt, des cris de filles hystériques. Curieuse, j'entraînai avec moi Kiba par la main. On pouvait voir un immense troupeau de poufs, entourant un jeune homme. Toujours cet air glacial collé au visage, il ne semblait même pas s'occuper des innombrables filles qui le retenaient prisonnier. Pour lui, elles étaient invisibles. C'était bien le nouvel élève. Un pauvre frimeur qui allait se faire courir après toute l'année, mieux valait lui souhaiter bonne chance.

La cloche sonna, la récré' prit fin. Tous se dirigèrent vers la classe où se déroulait le cours suivant. Je fis un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de mon amoureux, ce qui me redonna du courage.

De toutes les heures qui suivirent, il ne prit jamais la parole. Il ne bougea pas, ou peut-être pour écrire sur son cahier vierge. Son visage resta impassible, mais ne ressentait-il donc rien ? Il allait de classe en classe comme si le lycée avait été sa demeure depuis toujours. Cet homme m'effrayait, Sasuke m'effrayait.

Cette fois-ci, un bourdonnement retentit. Pas un attardement. Tout le monde se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, les cours étaient finis pour la journée. Je poussai la chaise utilisée sous le petit bureau, faisant émettre par celle-ci un léger crissement. Mon regard parcourut la classe, pourquoi étais-je toujours la dernière à partir de cette maudite salle ? Le professeur, assis, semblait attendre mon départ avec grande impatience. Sans me dépêcher, comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui, je me dirigeai vers la porte.

Le vent glacial soufflait. Je plongeai davantage mon visage dans mon châle, tandis que j'accélérais le pas afin de me réchauffer ; les mains dans les poche, le regard rivé sur le sol recouvert de neige, devenue gelée par les piétinements répétitifs des passants. Ces derniers n'étaient pas nombreux, ou vêtus d'habits lourds et volumineux. Tout était blanc, une couleur si claire que j'en avais mal aux yeux.

Je tournai dans la petite ruelle à ma gauche, ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble et entrai. Même ici, la froideur hantait les lieux. Et le silence était roi, lui aussi. Je montai les marches me menant au premier étage, et sortis pendant ce temps les clés de la petite poche de mon sac. Je déverrouillai l'entrée de l'appartement, et me faufilai à l'intérieur tout en refermant la porte. Ma mère devait encore être au travail puisqu'il était environ 17h00. Je m'autorisai donc un rapide goûter ; une bonne tranche de pain recouverte d'une grosse couche de nutella, tout ça avec un verre de lait.

Reprenant ma sacoche posée près de l'entrée, je cheminai vers ma chambre. Je jetai mon sac au bord de mon lit, et m'y étalai. Fermant les yeux, une effigie apparut. Un visage aux traits délicats, une belle chevelure brune… et un regard froid et glacial. Il m'intriguait, oui. Et j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur ce type…

- Sakura ?

Une voix cria mon nom.

- Sakura ? Tu es là, chérie ? Je suis rentrée.

Je soufflai, obligée de lui répondre.

- Oui, maman. C'est bon, j'suis là.

Je pus entendre des pas se rapprocher de ma chambre, tel un troupeau d'éléphants, m'arrachant une légère plainte des lèvres. Et le calme, elle connaissait ?

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, et le visage de ma mère m'apparut.

- Alors, ta journée s'est bien passée ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

« De calme, et surtout pas de toi » faillis-je lui répondre. Avec un sourire forcé, je lui répondis :

- Non, c'est bon. Mais merci, quand même, hein.

Sans rien ajouter, elle referma la porte comme elle l'avait ouverte. C'est-à-dire dans un fracas épouvantable. Je soufflai, soulagée de son départ et reportai mon attention sur mon sac. « Il faut que je bosse » me répétais-je à tue-tête. Me levant, telle une tortue, je pris possession de mon sac que j'ouvris sans grande délicatesse. Plongeant mes doigts dedans, j'en ressortis mon agenda. Je regardai vaguement ce que j'avais à faire, et souris, plutôt contente du peu de travail.

---

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai de bonne heure, aucunement prête à endurer deux heures d'EPS d'affilé. J'enfilai un jogging ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir, et descendis déjeuner ce que m'avait préparé ma mère avait qu'elle ne parte travailler. Suite à cela, je me vêtis d'un chaud manteau, de mes baskets, et me saisis de mon sac que je plaçai sur mon dos.

Le temps était toujours aussi sec et froid. Les trottoirs glissaient, le vent frôlait ma joue la rendant plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « J'aurais dû mettre un bonnet et des gants » me dis-je ironiquement.

Lorsque j'arrivai au lycée, la cloche avait déjà sonné. Ma classe était regroupée dans la cour, attendant l'arrivée du professeur. J'avais encore sommeil, et mes yeux semblaient sans vie. Depuis le jour où j'avais failli cracher mes tripes lors d'un entraînement d'endurance, j'avais renoncé à mon précieux café au lait. Privée de ma dose de caféine, je rejoignis Naruto en traînant des pieds.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, toi, _me lança-t-il._

- Commence pas, Naruto.

- Ouah, un vrai rayon de soleil ! _s'esclaffa le blond_

« Il va morfler » Mes yeux lançèrent des éclairs. Le regard noir que je lui portais le fit taire immédiatement. Reprenant sur un ton enjoué, il ajouta :

- Euh… et avec Kiba ? Ca se passe comment ? Vous l'avez fait ?, _me chuchota-t-il d'une voix moqueuse._

Je le regardai, écarquillant les yeux, prête à lui sauter dessus. Mais je me retins à temps, n'ayant ni l'énergie, ni l'envie de me jeter sur cet imbécile.

- Ouais…

Il s'agita, tel un con qui gigote. « Tel un Naruto, quoi… »

- Pourquoi tu n'me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? C'est un scoop, ça !

Parce que Naruto étant le roi du SMS avant l'Eternel, je voulais être sûre de mes sentiments avant de lui en parler. Bientôt, tous les portables de Konoha School se mettraient à vibrer. Naruto sautilla, trépignant d'impatience. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, retourner à son casier, son sac, son Nokia.

Histoire de l'asticoter un peu plus, j'ajouta :

- Et surtout, n'en parle à personne, hein.

Le blond s'arrêta soudainement. Il me jeta un coup d'œil nerveux, espérant que je n'eue pas compris ce qu'il désirait faire. Et arbora un air attristé et compatissant. De son bras droit qu'il passa derrière ma nuque, il m'attira vers lui.

- T'inquiète, Sakura. Ca reste entre nous.

« Ouais, c'est ça… »

La porte d'entrée du lycée s'ouvrit brusquement. sortit en se balançant dans son horrible survêtement vert flottant. Notre professeur de sport était un homme costaud et fort, du moins d'après ce qu'il laissait paraître à ses élèves. Une coupe au bol, de gros sourcils ébouriffés, des yeux ronds comme des billes ; il n'était pas un des plus beaux enseignants du lycée, mais ne juge-t-on pas que par le physique de nos jours ? Il n'était pas comme notre professeur de seconde , non. Il était gentil, bien qu'un peu obsédé par sa matière. Presque toujours souriant, il savait motiver et encourager les filles, au lieu de les rabaisser.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il traversa la cour d'un pas lourd. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant nous. Les bras pendants, il regardait fixement le sol, semblant déconnecté du monde. Quand il releva la tête, j'eu un haut-le-cœur. Il avait les yeux rouges et baignés de larmes. Un frisson parcourut mon échine, une angoisse profonde me saisit aux tripes. Je sus immédiatement qu'il allait nous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Très mauvaise, même.

Naruto se permit un rapide coup d'œil en ma direction. Ce à quoi je répondis par un haussement d'épaules.

Il renifla, et ajouta tout en rabaissant la tête :

- Le cours est annulé.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot qu'il prononça. Son ton était grave.

- La principale a convoqué une assemblée générale.

J'hochai la tête, et observai mes camarades. Le cours avait été annulé, et tous semblaient paralysés. Tous restaient debout et immobiles tels des statues. Leur expression était telle qu'on pouvait y lire l'anxiété, la confusion et l'inquiétude. Sauf lui. Oui, Sasuke restait impassible, et même après cela. Je les contemplai chacun à leur tour.

_ Sans remarquer qu'il en manquait un._

Assise près de Naruto, la boule au fond de mon ventre s'intensifia lorsque, après s'être éclairci la voix, , la principale, déclara :

- C'est avec une tristesse immense que je me dois de vous annoncer le décès d'une des élèves de Konoha School, Yamanaka Ino.


	3. Ce n’est pas un cauchemar, j’ai peur…

**Chapitre 2 **: Ce n'est pas un cauchemar. J'ai peur…

**I**no Yamanaka. Elle avait un cours en commun avec moi, celui d'EPS. Et en arrivant, son absence ne me parut pas étonnante, elle avait l'habitude de sécher. Non, ce n'était pas une rebelle de la société, juste une fille qui ne pensait qu'aux mecs. Une pouf, comme on dit.

Blonde platine aux yeux bleus et aux formes attirantes, elle faisait partie des groupies du lycée. Dès que je posais mon regard sur elle, ça me dégoûtait. Elle était toujours habillée d'une minijupe et d'un top au décolleté plongeant. Une rumeur voulait qu'elle mette les garçons qu'elle trouvait mignons, dans son lit le soir même. Moi, ça m'écoeurait.

Pourtant, comme tout être humain, elle avait un cœur. Depuis peu, je m'étais liée d'amitié avec elle. Pas une forte amitié, mais quelques mots échangés par-ci par-là. Bien que pouf, elle était adorable. Vraiment gentille.

Mais une question hantait mes songes. « Pourquoi était-elle morte ? »

- Elle nous manquera à tous, professeurs et élèves, _poursuivit la directrice d'une voix tremblante_. Pour l'instant, je voudrais que tout le monde retourne en classe. On vous laissera ensuite partir. Personne ne quitte le lycée tout seul, vous pouvez appeler vos familles pour qu'elles viennent vous chercher. Le téléphone du secrétariat est à votre disposition.

Je sursautai quand un bras glissa autour de mon cou, Naruto m'avait attirée de sa main gauche vers lui jusqu'à que nos têtes se touchent. Le regard du blond semblait fixer le sol, comme hypnotisé il était alors. Maintenant, la douleur au fond de mon estomac se transforma en douleur physique.

- Impossible.

De vagues souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire, ceux dont j'en avais oublié l'existence. Son doux sourire me réconfortant alors que je venais de tomber telle une cruche, sur le terrain d'endurance. Ses paroles réconfortantes, son regard protecteur.

C'est alors que je compris. Je ne la reverrai jamais. Je ne verrai plus ses lèvres s'étirer pour m'apaiser, ses mots tranquillisants. Plus jamais. J'éclatai en sanglots. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, Ino était morte.

- Comment ? articulai-je, resserrant mes doigts sur la chemise blanche de Naruto.

« Comment ? »

---

Les couloirs de Konoha School regorgeaient à présent de rumeurs et d'hypothèses sur le décès de Yamanaka. L'imagination des lycéens s'était déchaînée :

_C'est pas un accident, j'suis sûr. Elle s'est suicidée, elle était pas bien cette fille._

_ Elle s'est fait écrasée par une voiture ou un truc dans le genre._

_ Peut-être qu'elle s'est noyée dans son bain, y a plein de gens qui meurent comme ça, nan ?_

_ Ta gueule. « Noyée dans son bain », t'as pas trouvé plus stupide ?_

_ Sûr, c'est un de ses copains qui l'a tuée. Elle traînait avec des malades cette fille._

_ Ouais ! Ou un de ces mecs qu'elle mettait dans son lit. Il l'a étranglée alors qu'il le faisait, qui sait ?_

_ Pfff… N'importe quoi !_

Dans la salle de classe de classe , nous nous mettions nous aussi à échanger nos suppositions sur la mort de la jeune blonde. Naruto et moi ne croyions pas à la thèse de l'accident.

Par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, nous aperçûmes quelques voitures de police garées sur le parking. Autant dire qu'avec tout ce bordel, il était presque improbable que tout ça ne fût qu'un simple accident. Toutes les cinq minutes, un vieil homme apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte et tendait une liste, sur laquelle était inscrit des noms d'élèves. Les élèves ensuite appelés par leur professeur suivaient l'homme en dehors de la classe. Ils rentraient sûrement chez eux, car ils ne revenaient pas.

Assise à son bureau, notre enseignante, une jeune femme brune aux yeux anormalement rouges, souffla pour la énième fois. Elle posa son coude sur la table, et nicha sa joue dans sa paume. Après quoi, elle releva le regard vers le ciel. Là, où la neige tombait. Et nous laissa bavarder à voix basse.

- Elle s'est peut-être suicidée, _essaya Naruto d'une voix grave_, et la police veut savoir si elle avait des problèmes.

- Non, ils ne seraient pas venus aussi nombreux… Il y a quelque chose de pire. Sûrement…

- J'parie que c'est un taré qui a enlevé Ino et qui l'a enterrée quelque part. Il l'a violée, avant de la charcuter en morceaux, mais comme il n'arrivait pas à…

- Stop, _dis-je attristée_. T'en sais rien. Tu peux pas dire ça… T'en sais rien.

Naruto s'arrêta. Son expression se déforma, il semblait mécontent. Puis, il souffla.

- Puis, merde, hein.

J'étais paralysée. Peut-être que cet imbécile avait raison. Elle avait été coupée en morceaux avant d'être enterrée. « Comment puis-je penser ça… ? » Et pourtant, mon regard dévia, et s'arrêta sur ce jeune homme. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux clos, un visage angélique à première vue. Mais un regard froid et dur, tel celui du diable. « Haha, tu te fais des idées, comment ce mec aurait pu… » Ses paupières se levèrent. Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir. Il ne me regardait pas, mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Il avait une telle présence… malfaisante.

La porte s'ouvrit. L'homme qui avait précédemment été dans la salle entra d'une démarche déterminée, et donna une liste à . Celle-ci s'éclaircit la gorge. Et m'appela. De nouveau, la boule au fond de mon bas ventre s'intensifia. Naruto se leva en même temps que moi et m'enlaça très fort, comme si cet instant était le dernier que nous vivions ensemble. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers le vieil homme, rejointe peu de temps après par les autres élèves inscrits sur la liste.

On traversa un à un les couloirs, marchant lentement, comme si toute chose aurait pu nous arriver. Le vieil homme devant, avait adopté une démarche décidée, tête baissée. Arrivés au hall, nous prîmes la direction des classes de mathématiques. Tous suivions, n'osant émettre un bruit quelconque. Puis l'homme s'arrêta. Et tout en s'adressant à moi, il dit :

- Viens, entre. Et vous autres, attendez là. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.

Il entrouvrit la porte de la première salle, et m'incita à y entrer. Une nouvelle boule d'angoisse me pesa de plus en plus dans le ventre.

Il y avait une personne dans la salle. Assise à la table normalement réservée aux professeurs, les deux coudes posés sur la table, les doigts entremêlés, les paupières closes, elle semblait m'attendre depuis bien longtemps.

- Voici Haruno Sakura, _annonça le vieil homme._

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers moi.

- Je te présente l'agent Mitarashi Anko, elle aimerait te poser quelques questions.

J'hochai simplement la tête en guise de réponse, ne sachant quoi dire. Puis il partit, nous laissant seules. Je détaillai mon interlocutrice : chevelure aux crins violets, de banals yeux marrons, une taille fine, un air déterminée. Elle était plutôt jolie.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais que tu saches que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, _répondis-je bien que la peur me rongeait._

Elle sourit à ces paroles.

- J'aimerais juste qu'on puisse parler tranquillement. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de répondre à ces questions, tu peux venir au commissariat plus tard avec ta famille. Je ne voudrais pas rendre cet affreux drame plus traumatisant qu'il ne l'est déjà pour toi.

- Non, non. Ca va aller.

- Bien. Je commence donc. Connaissais-tu Yamanaka Ino ?

- Oui, enfin… On n'était pas très proches.

- L'as-tu déjà vu en dehors du lycée ?

- Non. On ne se fréquentait pas plus que ça.

- Sais-tu qui elle fréquentait ?

- Elle était plutôt du genre à traîner avec tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de groupe fixe. En fait, elle était gentille. Alors tout le monde l'aimait bien, elle ne traînait pas vraiment avec… désolée. Je me répète… Non, je ne sais vraiment pas qui elle fréquentait.

- A-t-elle déjà parlé d'un quelconque petit ami ?

Je secouai la tête.

- En fait, c'est plutôt compliqué. Elle… Elle flirtait beaucoup. Ino n'avait pas vraiment de petit copain… fixe.

- D'accord, _fit l'inspectrice._ La question suivante est un peu différente des autres. Je te demande d'y réfléchir très sérieusement. Aurais-tu aperçu un homme étrange se baladant près du lycée – dans un voiture, ou sur le trottoir opposé à l'école ?

« Les hommes ne sont-ils pas étranges par définition ? » faillis-je lui répondre.

Je me concentrai, dégoûtée par cette blague mesquine. Je tentai de me souvenir de chaque événement étrange. Un crissement, un murmure, un ronflement, une explosion. Mais rien. Rien.

- Non, je suis désolée. Je ne vois pas.

- Ok, ce n'est pas grave.

Mitarashi Anko prit dans sa main une petite carte qu'elle me tendit.

- Le numéro du commissariat, tu peux appeler quand tu veux.

- Merci beaucoup, _lui dis-je poliment._

Tout en me relevant, je mis le petit bout de papier dans ma poche, et anxieuse, ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question qui me hantait depuis l'annonce du décès de Yamanaka.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Ino ?

Ma question parut la déstabiliser. Son expression vira à l'effroi. Elle me répondit pourtant, sur un ton qui se voulut neutre.

- Tu verras ce soir dans le journal. Pour l'instant, je ne peux que te dire qu'elle a été kidnappée pendant la nuit, et que son corps a été retrouvé quelques heures après.

Le « corps »… Ce n'était pas un corps, mais une fille ! Ino. Une fille que je connaissais.

- Merci,_ murmurais-je.  
_

Je fis un rapide sourire plus forcé qu'autre chose, et quittai les lieux.

---

Naruto était affalé sur mon lit, fixant le plafond de ses yeux azur. Je l'avais attendu à l'entrée du lycée comme je l'aurais fait avec mon enfant. Mais, ça n'avait pas été mon seul but. Je voulais _en_ discuter avec lui. Nous avions beaucoup parlé sur le chemin, et maintenant un silence régnait dans ma chambre.

Je sais qu'il avait accepté de venir chez moi seulement pour me réconforter de cette tragédie. Hinata étant en lieu sûr avec son cousin, Neji.

Pourtant, il semblait tout autant choqué que moi par ce drame. Le stupide et fort Naruto, triste et paraissant perdu. « Ca fout les choquottes… » J'étais assise sur la seule chaise de la pièce aux murs rougeâtres, devant mon ordinateur qui était allumé. Je fixais mon ami depuis quelques minutes, plongée dans mes pensées. Et soudain, il releva la tête pour me contempler, déconnectée du monde. Il arbora un sourire sincère qui me fit chaud au cœur, me vidant de toute angoisse durant quelques secondes.

Puis, il retourna à sa passionnante observation du vide. Je tournai la chaise, de façon à ce qu'elle soit en face de l'écran. Et en quelques clics, me trouvai sur la page d'accueil de Google où je tapai les mots suivants. Adolescente kidnappée. Corps retrouvé. Ou même Meurtre d'une adolescente. Pourtant, aucune trace de Yamanaka.

Je soufflai, et allai vérifier mes e-mails. A part un message de Kiba (« C'est ouf, tout ça. On se croirait dans un jeu vidéo… Sinon, ça va toi ? »), ma boîte de réception était vide. J'aurais pensé trouver des dizaines de mails concernant la mort d'Ino, avoir des gens avec qui en parler. Mais non, rien. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu leur dire ?

Je regardai l'heure affichée sur le bas de l'ordinateur. Les infos ne passeraient pas avant dix-sept heures, on avait encore le temps.

- Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un du lycée ? _dit soudainement Naruto_. Le coupable, c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît, tu crois ?

« J'en sais rien »

Ca me paraissait impossible. Pourtant, je n'arrivais à écarter cette éventualité. Ouais... ce mec. Aurait-il était capable de… de tuer Ino ? C'était vraiment impensable, il ne la connaissait pas. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

- C'est possible. J'aimerais juste que la police nous dise quelque chose.

- Ouais, moi aussi ! _s'exclama-t-il._

Il bondit sur le lit, telle une furie.

- On ne sait rien. C'est un mec ? Une fille ? Un lycéen ? Ou même quelqu'un de sa famille ? Tant qu'ils ne nous diront rien sur l'identité du tueur, on n'peut avoir confiance en personne.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, ayant peur qu'il ne me fasse confiance. A moi, sa meilleure amie. Mais il me rassura, de son éternel sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Tout à coup, je fus terrorisée. Un bruit strident me fit sursauter. Naruto, lui, ricana, se moquant de ma soudaine frayeur. (« Quelle trouillarde ! » avait-il dit) Je pris brusquement mon portable, tandis que je lui tirai grossièrement la langue.

- Allo, _déclarai-je après avoir accepté l'appel._

Mais rien. Pas une réponse. Et le numéro était privé. Je soufflai une nouvelle fois, sûre d'avoir été victime d'un faux numéro mais…

- Bouuuuuuuh !

Je criai, et bondis, jetant mon portable à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ma peur était telle qu'on avait dû m'entendre de dehors. Naruto, bouchant ses tympans, émit une plainte sous cette torture que je lui infligeais. Il prit violemment le téléphone que j'avais fracassé contre le mur et s'écria :

- Nan mais ça va pas ! T'es malade, Kiba ! Pourquoi tu lui fais peur, elle est déjà assez effrayée comme ça…

« Alors, c'était lui… » Enervée d'avoir été aussi facilement piégée, je poussai le blond sur le côté, lui arrachant au passage l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Je pus entendre un léger rire à l'autre bout de la ligne. A cet agréable son, mes pensées meurtrières s'estompèrent.

- Kiba… C'est pas drôle, tu sais.

- Roh, je t'ai fais si peur ?

Honteuse et ne voulant en parler plus longtemps, je lui demandai la raison de son appel.

- Ben. Je suis sur le tchat, tout le monde y est.

« Bien sûr… » Voilà pourquoi ma messagerie était vide. Tout le monde était branché sur le tchat du lycée.

- T'attends quoi pour te brancher ? T'es avec Naruto, nan ?

- Ouais.

- Ben, grouille. Y a trop plein de monde. C'est de la folie !

Il ne mentait pas. Plus d'une quarantaine d'élèves étaient connectés. Naruto, qui depuis s'était rapproché, s'exclama.

- Ouah, la vache ! Il a raison. De quoi ils parlent, les gens ?

J'avais du mal à suivre la conversation, les textes défilaient si vite… A peine avais-je le temps d'en lire la moitié que celle-ci se retrouvait hors du cadre de l'écran.

- Pff… Ca sert à rien, on n'peut même pas lire, _déclarai-je, énervée.  
_

Puis, une fenêtre privée s'afficha. Kiba.

**Kibazekingofthedogs** : alors, j'avais bien raison, hein ?

**SakuraHaruno **: J'admets

**Kibazekingofthedogs** : Et ouais, je suis l'boss. Sinon, tu viens à la veillée ce soir ?

**SakuraHaruno **: Une veillée ?

**Kibazekingofthedogs** : ouais, à 19h au parc. Pour Ino, tu sais.

Je regardai Naruto, lui demandant son avis. En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « Pourquoi pas… ».

**SakuraHaruno** : Et t'y vas toi ?

**Kibazekingofthedogs** : ouais, sûrement. On se retrouve là-bas ?

**SakuraHaruno **: Ouais, ça marche. A+

**Kibazekingofthedogs** : Gros bisous, a+

Je souris lorsque « Gros bisous » apparut. Je l'aimais tant…

Je reportai mon attention sur la discussion qu'entretenaient les lycéens connectés. Ils ne faisaient que se déchaîner, essayant d'évacuer leurs angoisses. « C'est bien ce que je pensais… » En fait, tout le monde était pareil.

- Ca va être triste la veillée, je le sens, _affirmai-je attristée._

- Tu veux vraiment y aller ? Si tu n'te sens pas bien, reste.

Ses yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour moi. Faisais-je si pitié ?

Soudain, un bruit attira mon attention. Et une nouvelle fenêtre privée s'ouvrit. Mais le message provenait d'un utilisateur inconnu.

**Dan** : Salut.

- C'est qui ? _me demanda Naruto._

Il s'approcha de l'écran._  
_

- Il s'appelle Dan apparemment.

- Tu le connais ? _le questionnai-je.  
_

- Non, sauf si c'est le Dan de seconde._  
_

- Nan, c'est pas lui._  
_

- Ben. Vas-y, réponds lui, _me dit-il, curieux de savoir qui il pouvait être.  
_

**SakuraHaruno** : Coucou.

**Dan **: Il est sympa ton profil.

**SakuraHaruno **: Merci, c'est gentil. On se connaît ?

**Dan **: Pense pas, non.

- Va voir son profil, on n'sait jamais. Il a peut-être mis une photo, _me conseilla Naruto._

- Si tu savais, j'en ai rien à foutre…

**SakuraHaruno** : Désolée, mais je fais autre chose.

**Dan** : Ah, Ok. Aucun problème. Bye.

**SakuraHaruno** : A+

Je fermai la conversation. Alors que Naruto repartit en direction du lit, tombant sur celui-ci à plat ventre.

- T'as peut-être raté une occasion. Qui sait, ça aurait pu être le prince charmant que tu recherches tant…

Je le fusillai du regard.

- Tu sais, j'ai Kiba. Et je l'aime.

- Mais ouais, mais ouais. C'est tout le temps ce que disent les filles mais au fond, t'aimerais bien casser et aller avec un mec qui te donnerait plus de son temps, je me trompe ?

Là, il en avait trop dit. Je soufflai, trop fatiguée pour riposter et mis mon profil en « Absence » pour ne pas recevoir d'autres messages dans le même genre.

Nous étions devant la télévision, attendant avec impatience une quelconque information sur le décès de Yamanaka lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage de ma mère. Elle rentra une demi-heure avant l'heure habituelle, sans doute avait-elle été informée par le lycée de l'affreux drame.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et vint à ma rencontre, pressant ses lèvres contre ma joue droite.

- Bonjour, chérie. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien maman, merci.

Je n'osais me rebeller, elle devait s'inquiéter.

- Naruto ! _s'écria-t-elle, émerveillée_. La forme, mon garçon ? Ton père sait que tu es ici ?

- Oui, madame. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Etirant le coin de ses lèvres, il arbora un joli sourire.

- Bien… _commença-t-elle de telle sorte qu'il me fût facile de percevoir sa gêne.  
_

- Viens t'asseoir avec nous maman. On regarde les infos.

- Bonne idée, chérie.

Elle s'installa à ma droite, et prit ma main à laquelle elle entremêla ses doigts. Un geste qui me fit défaillir, elle était si gentille… « Maman… »

A l'écran, un homme en costume et cravate.

« _[...] Un nouvel attentat à l'immeuble piégé frappe Bagdad. Evénement étrange : quelques personnes prétendent avoir vu, et filmé des lutins. Cinéma : le film tant attendu sort enfin sur grand écran. Mais tout d'abord, une jeune adolescente au centre d'un horrible fait divers._ »

Naruto semblait nerveux, je le sentais. Sa respiration s'accéléra comme si ces dernières paroles avaient été douloureuses.

La photo d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds apparut dans un coin de l'écran. C'était… Ino. « Elle est tellement belle, mais elle est morte. Maintenant. » Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. L'effigie de la jeune fille disparut, laissant place à une vidéo. Sur celle-ci, étaient discernables des arbres dépourvus de feuilles, et un petit sentier recouvert de neige. « Mais c'est… »

- C'est le parc, non ? _dit Naruto, me sortant de mes songes._

J'hochai simplement la tête, approuvant. On pouvait aussi y distinguer bon nombre de gens, policiers ou autres fouillant les lieux à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

« _La nuit dernière, le cadavre de Yamanaka Ino, seize ans, a été retrouvé par la police près de l'entrée du grand parc de Konoha. D'après le témoignage de ses proches, elle serait sortie dehors, comme tous les soirs. N'ayant aucune de ses nouvelles, ses proches, inquiets, ont appelé le commissariat. La police est parti à sa recherche, et a retrouvé le corps environ quelques heures plus tard._ »

La prise de la caméra dévia soudainement, affichant à l'écran deux personnes. Un homme, l'inspecteur Sarutobi Asuma ainsi que sa coopératrice, Mitarashi Anko. Dans son regard pouvait se lire la tristesse et la détermination. Raide, elle écoutait son supérieur.

« _La famille de la victime est encore sous le choc, commença-t-il. Nous sommes en train de quadriller les lieux à la recherche d'indices susceptibles de nous aider dans cette enquête. Nous n'avons pas encore identifié l'auteur de ce drame, mais nous n'abandonnons pas. Le meurtrier de cette jeune fille sera retrouvé, et enfermé. Je vous en fais ma promesse. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant._ »

Le présentateur ajouta ces paroles : « _La famille Yamanaka n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaire, traumatisée par cette douloureuse nouvelle. Le lycée Konoha School reste sous le choc du décès de cette jeune fille. _»

Naruto se redressa. Je frottai mes yeux, prêts à laisser couler des larmes de tristesse, et éteignis la télévision. Ma mère nous sourit, d'un sourire forcé. Et ajouta d'un ton clame :

- Je prépare le dîner. Comme ça, on sera à l'heure pour la veillée.

J'inspirai, voulant dire quelque chose mais me retins. « Alors, elle était aussi au courant pour la veillée ? »

---

Il avait plein de monde. On aurait pu croire que toute la ville s'était déplacée pour assister à cette veillée aux chandelles. Nous étions au Nord du grand parc de Konoha, à l'opposée du lieu de la mort d'Ino. Ma mère, Naruto et moi tenions entre nos mains une bougie sur laquelle brillait une petite flamme orange, entourant une estrade où était, non loin, discernable la famille Yamanaka.

- Il y a un monde fou, _déclara ma mère._

J'approuvai de la tête.

J'aperçus, à quelques mètres de nous, Kiba nous faisant de grands signes. « Enfin, il est là… » pensai-je.

- Maman, on peut aller voir un ami ? Je reviens après, ok ?

Elle me sourit, en guise de réponse. Ce que je pris pour un « oui ». Entraînant Naruto par la main, je me faufilai entre la foule.

- Ah ! Ben, c'est pas trop tôt. Je vous faisais signe depuis tout à l'heure, j'avais pas l'air con…

- C'est bon. Pardon, _lui répondis-je agacée._

- T'es venu avec ta mère ?

- Ouais, elle s'inquiète plutôt pas mal pour moi.

- C'est compréhensible…

Je sentis une pression sur mes hanches. Naruto me frappa doucement avec son épaule.

- Ca commence, _déclara-t-il._

Il avait raison. Les parents d'Ino étaient à présent sur l'estrade et attendaient que les gens présents dans le parc se calment.

J'en avais marre. Suite à leurs discours, j'avais versé des tonnes de larmes. De toute la journée, je n'avais fait que pleurer. J'étais fatiguée et ne désirais plus qu'un seule chose : dormir. Un bras vint se placer derrière mon dos, une main enserra mes hanches. Kiba me rapprocha de lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse, écoutant chaque battement de son cœur. Cela me berçait…

Mais Naruto parla, me sortant de mon sommeil.

- Vous n'croyez pas que… que c'est elle qui a tout déclenché. Je veux dire… Ce genre de truc, ça n'arrive pas tout seul. C'est peut-être un garçon qui s'est vengé, elle sortait avec plein de mecs. Elle devait en larguer pas mal et aimait bien se foutre de la gueule des gens… Ou peut-être qu'elle a allumé le tueur, ou qu'elle a joué avec, je sais pas.

- Naruto, s'il te plait…, _lui chuchotai-je._

- Sakura, j'essaie juste de…

- Tu n'peux rien y changer, alors à quoi bon ? Ce travail, c'est aux enquêteurs de le faire, pas à toi Naruto. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de dire des conneries devant Sakura, _s'écria Kiba d'un ton reprochant._

Je restai muette, choquée par ces soudaines paroles. Les épaules tremblantes, je fixai le vide de mes yeux humidifiés. Naruto prit un air mécontent et se retourna de telle sorte que son dos nous faisait face.

Je sentis alors mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je relevai la tête, reniflant et pris le portable dans les mains. Son écran affichait l'arrivée d'un SMS. Je faillis l'ignorer, mais cédai à la curiosité.

Les lettres qui s'affichèrent me laissèrent perplexe. Je plissai les yeux, me demandant si les larmes mouillant mes yeux étaient la cause de ce que je croyais voir. Mais cela ne put clarifier le message, constitué d'une seule syllabe répétée sur deux lignes. Difficile de faire plus explicite et difficile de faire plus complexe. A moins que j'eue été la victime d'une blague de mauvais goût. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, si froid que je sentis mes doigts trembler sur l'écran, lorsque je relus :

_ « __Hahahahahahaha. »_

**Petit blabla. **

Bonjour ! Je vous mets deux chapitres aujourd'hui... J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît !

J'ai encore un chapitre en réserve, les autres ne sont pas finis. J'ai commencé cette histoire depuis assez longtemps et c'est dur de reprendre... Puis avec Noël, et les TPE ca va être chaud pour moi... En gros, je veux dire que le 5ème chapitre ne sera pas publié aussi vite que les 4 précédents...

Sinon, vos impressions ?

Et merci à ceux qui m'encouragent, c'est simpa ^^


End file.
